


【柚天】暗生

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *现实背景，时间线在The Ice 冰演之后，一切都是我乱说，和他们无关，不准上升正主！*微双黑化，不是特别黑，但是三观不太正，慎入。*ooc是必然的，毕竟他们不会这样偏执，只为了黑化脑洞服务，所以就看看罢了，不要认真。*有车。





	1. （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现实背景，时间线在The Ice 冰演之后，一切都是我乱说，和他们无关，不准上升正主！
> 
> *微双黑化，不是特别黑，但是三观不太正，慎入。
> 
> *ooc是必然的，毕竟他们不会这样偏执，只为了黑化脑洞服务，所以就看看罢了，不要认真。
> 
> *有车。

休赛季的时间过得飞快，金博洋的新赛季开始的仿佛特别早。

为了十四冬，全锦特意提前到9月中旬，与大奖赛的赛程全部错开，这也就意味着在比国际赛之前，他要先在国内先比一番。而俱乐部联赛的比赛成绩也要算到十四冬的积分里，这让他不得不参加有积分计入的第一站海拉尔，和第五站吉林。

在国内各项比赛之间还有加了场的THE ICE冰演，金博洋匆匆地翻了翻手机上的日历，感觉自己好像特别忙。

当然忙的也不只有他一个。

从五月在幕张开始的FaOI冰演，直到六月下旬的雪肌精直播采访，月末才回到tcc训练的羽生结弦，在此之前一个多月的时间里，一直暴露在媒体面前，也是忙的团团转。

一场场演下来，羽生虽然辛苦，但是在冰上的玩闹景象可是被摄像机忠实地记录下来，那嬉闹欢乐的画面正被各大新闻媒体转播到全世界。

夜里，金博洋关上房间的吊灯，躺在床上托起手机看着一个个被资讯台截出来的冰演视频，屏幕上变换着的冰场灯光反射在他白皙的脸上。他扯着唇角微微笑着，等到画面转暗，他退到手机桌面，关了屏，将手机甩到一旁，静静地躺着。

金博洋忙完了下赛季的编舞后，才腾出点空闲时间去网上搜这些来看。近期bo叔来国内特训的次数比较频繁，每次他都要陪同，所以近期空闲时间也少。

他知道bo叔最近跑的勤的一个重要原因也是因为休赛季，这个时间不需要带羽生他们，才会把行程安排的这样满。毕竟一个多月的冰演时间，羽生回到日本完全可以自己安排一切。况且他自己玩的可开心呢，也不需要谁陪着。

嗯。

是挺好的。

回家的羽生现在脚没事，人没事，心情很放松，总体来说状态特别不错，否则也不会抱着人家冰舞的女伴像个吸血鬼似的准备咬人家脖子。

金博洋静静地躺在床上想着，翘起的唇角仿佛像是很开心的样子，手指在一旁打着节奏一样一下下地轻点，不知道他在黑暗里思考着什么。

转眼THE ICE的冰演就要开始了，金博洋收拾好行李和大部队一起去了日本——这次一起去的人很多，天妈没跟着他，他也不用担心自己会丢。

隋文静拉着他就像拽个小鸡仔一样，可说到底按照体型来算，自家老铁才是更瘦小的那个。

到了日本，主办方的人老早就在机场等候，他们被安排到了专属的酒店，并且很大方地给他们一人一间房，保证彼此之间能够好好休息，互不影响。

冰演待遇很好，环境也很好，没有羽生，其实也挺好，至少他不用觉得两个人貌合神离？

其实也不应该这么说，他们对外也没公开，有什么貌合神离的，都是不熟罢了。

没有羽生也好，至少不用提心吊胆，害怕被不知道哪里会出现的摄像头拍到他俩在一起过度亲密的照片。

老铁们都在，其他的人也都是现役比较熟悉的，冰演也不像比赛那么压抑，大家一个赛场上比赛过很多次，既然已经那么熟悉，自然是玩的比较疯。

上了冰，他们就像是禁锢的笼中鸟被放飞了一般，在编舞的间隙打打闹闹。

“Boyang！Come here！”滑远了的宇野喊着一侧角落里面对着挡板的金博洋。

“诶！”金博洋应着，放下手上的手机，抽出了不远处纸巾盒里的纸巾擦了擦鼻涕，顺手又在纸巾盒旁悄悄地放了一个东西，放好后就转身离开了。

冰上勾肩搭背已经是家常便饭，几人转都是小事情，男双什么的更是说来就来，皮上天的金博洋更是少了很多顾虑，一切都按照自己的心情来。

算下来，他和羽生之间已经纠纠缠缠很久了，刚刚确定关系那会两个人恨不得每天算着时差只为了在社交软件里和对方说上一句话。可上个赛季他们都过得十分艰难，伤病，训练，成绩下滑，都让原本疲累不堪的自己无暇顾及对方。彼此的交流的间隔也从一天几次变成了几天一次，偶尔还是留言等回复。

金博洋觉得他们之间的感情淡了许多。

也是，本来就是不对等的爱情，还能奢望维持多久？

羽生之于他，是崇拜，是信仰，是避无可避的漩涡风浪，可他呢？对于羽生来说又是什么？就连他曾经被羽生称为“amazing”的跳跃，如今也不独属于他一人，那他还有什么资本可以让羽生这个年轻的王者停留目光的呢？

也许现在他的兴趣会在第一个跳出4A或者五周跳的那个人的身上吧。

金博洋了解羽生，他是一个强者，一个希望挑战更多极限的勇者， 他所期待的是更高水平，具有同等能力并且可以和他对等的人。

而这个人，渐渐的，已经不是他了。

自古英雄惜英雄，特别是他们中二之魂入骨的霓虹人，能燃得起斗志，抓的住他的目光，才能入他的眼。

说到底，他也是对自己没有信心。加之羽生在FaIO现场上的种种表现，金博洋总是觉得，他们两个之间的情感，走到了摇摇欲坠的边缘。

收拾好了思绪，金博洋又投入到紧锣密鼓的彩排中。

当晚，日推上路透了不少THE ICE现场彩排的图片和小动图，将本次冰演的舆论推上了一个小高潮。推上人员纷纷表示有票的无比期待，无票的各种柠檬。

推上的图并不算多，但是内容大抵都是精良的，偶尔有一点点是他们在彩排的节目，更多的则是他们在彩排间隙中相互打闹的小片段。

其中有一位博主放出来不少冰上有爱的小动图，比如博洋选手在宇野选手背后揪住他衣服上的帽子摇摇晃晃，看起来像极了撒娇。还比如博洋选手趴在文森特周的身上笑出了一颗小虎牙。另外还有博洋选手不知道为什么被大家围攻按在冰上挠痒痒，一群人笑的前仰后合，画面上满满的欢乐溢出屏幕。

推上人民要被这个长着虎牙笑容温暖的大男孩可爱疯了。

发布这些图片的博主看起来就是一位博洋选手的狂热粉，虽然ID是一串乱码，但是头像却是博洋选手一张大大的笑脸，发出来的内容也多数都以他为主。短短的一个夜晚，那位博主的账号就收获了一大批叫喊着“博洋选手真可爱”的阿姨粉。

THE ICE一共三场，前前后后刚好十天，金博洋在冰演上又虏获了大批日本贵妇团和樱花妹的欢心，同时在表演结束后收获了不输本土选手的欢呼与喜爱。

推上的账号也陆陆续续地更新了不少后台和彩排期间的图片与小视频，大家十分羡慕这位博主能作为内部工作人员拍到这么多正式演出上看不到的东西。

在名古屋的最后一场演出前，金博洋收到了来自羽生结弦的短信。

羽生说他在本地的一家日料店等他的表演结束。

金博洋知道，他回来了。

这一场，金博洋的表演更加投入，同时与场边观众的互动相比之下也更多。

演出结束后，他便匆匆地和自家老铁打了个招呼，说自己太累了不参与之后的晚餐，打算先回去睡觉，就带着东西离开了。

羽生在等他。

他回到酒店放好东西，拿起随身的包包下楼，按照羽生发给他的地址，叫了个出租车便匆忙地赶了过去。

那是一家比较偏僻且安静的日料店，金博洋到了的时候，羽生已经在包厢里等他了。

一顿饭吃的果然平淡如水，甚至一丝波澜也全无，两个人面对面静静地吃着简单的寿司和拉面，偶尔搭上两句话，都是关于编舞和节目的，根本没有久别重逢后的欣喜与激动，更不要提倾诉衷肠了。

金博洋觉得这样的气氛简直压抑，还不如留在酒店吃泡面。

“天天觉得这家东西好吃吗？”羽生喝了一口浓汤抬头问到。

“哦……还行吧，就是这清酒味道有点怪。”金博洋又端起小酒盅抿了一口。

这瓶清酒是羽生点给他的，说是这家店的特色，他自己不能喝酒，所以让他帮着尝尝。

“是吗？怎么奇怪？”羽生问。

“除了酒的味道还有一点点苦味？我也说不出，总之就是怪怪的。”金博洋放下筷子认真地回答到。

“哦？那天天喝完什么感觉？”羽生又问。

“是酒劲大吗？我总觉得有点晕。”金博洋眨了眨眼睛，试图看清楚面前端坐着的那个人。

笑容很完美，唇角的弧度也恰好，但是金博洋知道，这是羽生营业般的假笑，没有什么感情在里面。

现在和他说话都需要戴上假面具了吗？

“可能是天天不习惯喝酒吧。”羽生又抬起手，夹了一点小菜到自己面前。

“可能吧，也许我只适合中国的啤酒，不适合日本清酒。”金博洋眯起眼睛看向对面的羽生。

“天天是不适合酒，还是不适合人？”羽生挑眉问到。

“为什么这么说？”金博洋摩挲着手里小酒盅上的樱花纹，出声反问。他觉得日式和风的东西很精致，也很漂亮，就拿这套餐具来说，墨色的釉底上点缀粉色的樱花瓣，十分雅致清秀，让他有些舍不得放开。

“这个我想不用解释了吧？”羽生放下手里的筷子，将手放在身前，微微倾身回道。

“没想到和你说话还要拐弯抹角的。”金博洋扯开唇角笑了笑，那自嘲的意味多余其他情感，他将酒盅放到桌上，拿起自己的手机，看着羽生认真地说到：“如果我们之间以后只能这样说话的话，那我就先走了，失陪了。”

金博洋说完便起身要离开。

羽生见状也随着他一起站起来。

“你要走？”

“话不投机半句多，不走留下也没用，我觉得我们需要的是距离。”金博洋转过头和羽生说到。

“行吧。”羽生笑了笑，笑意不达眼底。

“你走吧。”

金博洋闻言也就不再看他，将头转回去，一边纳闷羽生怎么突然这么好说话，脚下也没停，迈开步子就往门口走。谁知他还没走到纸门前就软了身子，手里的手机也滑落到地上，磕在木质地板一声闷响。

羽生迈出一步伸出手接住他软倒的身子，看着怀里双眸紧闭的人，他瞥了一眼饭桌上的酒，脸上的笑意更甚。

樱花酒盅里的酒液还未干透，可包厢里的两个人早已离开。

——tbc——


	2. （中）

金博洋幽幽转醒时头还有些昏昏沉沉，短时间内意识还没有回笼，他轻哼出声，手脚还有些软，尝试着动了动，但是依旧不听使唤，也抬不起来。

“醒了？”

虽然他还有些迷糊，但是声音却能够听清楚。

是羽生。

“刚醒就挣扎着想动，你就那么想离开我？”羽生低沉着声音俯身问到，语气中的压迫感让金博洋忍不住蹙了蹙眉。

羽生俯下的身子遮住了他头顶的灯光，一片暗影投在金博洋半张白皙的脸庞上，一明一暗，半黑半白，像极了人心。

光明的背面是永恒的黑暗，越是光明，跌落黑暗便越是深沉。

在世人的眼里，床上躺着这个眉头微皱的人拥有着温暖治愈的笑容，他露出小虎牙的可爱模样能融化冬天的积雪，是夏季最明媚的太阳。

越是这样的干净明媚，羽生越想知道，他沾染上尘埃时，究竟会是各种模样。

曾经的他痴迷于这温暖笑容的魔力，训练疲累时只要能看到他的笑脸，就觉得整片阴霾的天空也明亮了。可如今，他越发地觉得这笑容不再独属于他自己，有那么多的无关紧要的人也可以得到他单纯的微笑，甚至同给予他的一样。

冰场上他可以对着观众笑的灿烂无比，可以和一起表演的同伴嬉戏打闹，有无数人对着他的相貌在社交媒体发表着挑逗的言论，更不知道谁会拿着他的照片在寂静的夜里恣意遐想。

他看到的、想象到的那些画面让他的心仿若被蚂蚁噬咬，他的妒忌在滋长，他的占有欲在疯狂膨胀。

没有人可以从他的身边抢走他，如果真的有离开的那天，他宁愿折了这个天使的翅膀，将他留在身边。即便是他不愿，即使是他会恨，也不能任由他离开。

这次冰演上金博洋确实玩的有些过火，他明知道羽生安全感的缺失会让他陷入怎样的情绪里，可他却始终在边缘试探着他容忍的底线。

羽生低下头，两个人的鼻息交缠，金博洋阖在薄薄眼皮下的双瞳滚动着，纤长的睫毛轻颤。

“我是不会放开你的。”羽生像是宣判结局一样低声在他耳边说到。随即偏过头，温热的气息覆上他的唇瓣，故意欺他无法反应劣势处境，撬开了闭合的唇缝，轻轻舔舐着丰润的下唇，捏着他的下巴，叩开牙关，灵巧的舌尖拂过尖利的小虎牙，向内里最柔嫩的软舌勾去。

还没有彻底恢复体力的金博洋任由身上的羽生吻乱自己的气息，喉咙深处溢出一声声闷哼。

深吻一直持续着，直到金博洋抬起一只手用力推开不断在自己唇瓣上啃咬的人，羽生这才放过已经被他蹂躏到红肿的唇。

被推开的羽生也不恼，顺着力道坐直了身子，冷眼看着试图坐起来的金博洋。

自己下的药他当然知道药效如何，金博洋推开他那一下，早就用光了他刚刚积攒的全部力气，现在就是他想爬起来都难以做到，更别提下床离开。

羽生抱着胳膊看他喘着粗气侧翻过身子，努力起身的动作却让他腰胯的美好曲线一览无余。

他着迷地伸出手抚摸上金博洋腿侧的肌肉，绵软的触感和自己坚硬的肌肉轮廓完全不同。他记得在上个赛季初的大奖赛分站赛中，金博洋因为各种外在原因影响了训练，不到两个月就掉光了身上的肌肉，就连小吉他考斯滕的的衣袖都没办法撑起来，大腿更是瘦到一定程度，完全没有现在让他爱不释手的紧实肉感。

看起来最近的训练效果不错，该补的都补回来了，这让羽生很满意。

“天天还没有认识到自己的处境吗？”羽生勾着唇笑着问到，语气虽然轻柔，但是却有着不容忽视的威胁性。

金博洋瞪了他一眼，支起的胳膊有些撑不住，整个人摔到了床上。

“说吧，你究竟想要做什么？”他转过头看向身后的羽生，无力趴在床上的他没有任何威慑力，只能板着声音问到。

羽生把他全部的挣扎都看在了眼里，俯趴着的金博洋后背线条被撑开，宽松的蓝色T恤因为他的折腾掀起了一小截，纤细的腰肢露出来，在蓝色的衬托下，那一截皮肉显得更加白皙。

刚刚还在回味大腿肌肉美好触感的羽生，将手指轻移到他裸露在外的皮肤上摩挲着。

“我以为天天都知道的。”羽生盯着他后背的目光愈发的深邃。“我想要你，要你只属于我一个，要你的目光不再放到其他人的身上，要你的笑容变成我独有的美好。”

金博洋的身躯在羽生的抚摸下微微颤栗，他感受到了羽生呼啸而来的占有欲。

“是不是觉得很可怕？”羽生柔声的问。

“我也觉得这样的自己很可怕，我曾经试图让自己不再那样关注你，在乎你，至少给你足够的空间和自由，可是你都做了什么呢？”他的语气越发的温柔，一句句的反问仿佛是在关爱，可金博洋听的出来，越是温柔的询问，越证明他的怒火与容忍已经到达了上限。

“在冰场上和宇野拉拉扯扯，演出的时候和那么多人搂搂抱抱，在表演时对任何人都没有距离，甚至还允许他们碰你，你知不知道那些明着挠你痒的人实际上都心怀不轨？”

“还是……你早就厌烦了我，和他们其中的某一个有什么纠葛？”羽生眯起眼睛，那眸中的狠厉是外人不曾见过的。墨色的眼珠暗藏着深沉的怒意，那翻涌而来的情绪险些失控。

“我没有！”金博洋争辩到。

“我们只是正常的彩排，没有你说的那么不堪！”

金博洋气极了，一张小脸涨的通红，被误解的委屈感涌上心头，眼眶瞬间红彤彤的，盈满了泪水。

“不要用这种眼神看着我，这次我不会心软的。”羽生敛眸抽回手，拿起自己的手机点了几下屏幕，然后扔到金博洋面前的枕头上。

“你自己看。”羽生命令到。

金博洋伸出手指翻着一张张图片，无一不是他这十几天冰演里和其他人有过肢体接触的照片。

照片里的拍摄角度各不相同，但都是他在嬉笑打闹的时候抓拍的。这其中甚至还有不少是推上的截图，上面博主的名字多数都是同一个。

“这又怎么了？你自己冰演上打打闹闹的还少吗？你凭什么管我这个？”金博洋看完照片后依旧在争辩着。

“我不管？我不管你也许今天就躺在别的男人的床上了。”羽生沉下脸，面色变的晦暗不明。

“你胡说！这怎么可能？”金博洋又开始挣扎起来。

“怎么不可能？你这个人，这张脸，这个笑容有多少人在觊觎，我不可能给其他人机会，你是我的，也只能是我的！”羽生扑过来按住金博洋刚刚转过来的身子，将他整个人钉到床上，动弹不得。

“你发什么疯？”金博洋用力地推着他的肩膀，将试图靠近的羽生挡在不远处。“明明是你要和我疏远，明明是你带着假笑的面具和我说话，是你不想做我的男朋友了，就不要再找这些理由和借口！”

金博洋大声吼着，眼角的泪水溢出眼眶，一双手紧紧地抓着羽生的衣服，身子在他笼罩的身下剧烈地挣扎起来。

“好啊，都是我的原因，可我就算是下地狱，也要拉着你一起！”

羽生脱口而出的凶狠话语让金博洋惊呆了，原以为彼此已经情淡的两个人，以为关系即将破裂的两个人，却都是如此地执念。

金博洋放弃了挣扎。

“我们不要吵了好不好？”他放松了手上的仅存的力气，软下声音哀求到。

羽生诧异于他此刻的乖顺，但是他的警觉性告诉自己，这种情况下的话不能信。

他冷着眸看向床上人的动作。

只见金博洋费力地抬起身子，强撑起来的他只能勉强亲吻到羽生的脖颈，讨好似的啄吻印在他不受控而滚动的喉结上。

“天天这么乖是在讨好我吗？”声带震动的微颤仿佛通过相贴的皮肤将讯息传导给另一个人，勉强的金博洋疲累到只能攀附住羽生的肩膀才能稳住身体，不至于向后倒去。

“不是……我只是觉得我们不应该针锋相对……”金博洋将额头抵在羽生的肩膀上休息着。“你还是爱我的，不是吗？”

金博洋在刚刚的对话里收获了羽生满满的在意，他觉得自己内心即将失去对方的不安被羽生如此偏执的感情所填补，他也从不知道，羽生的醋意是这样强烈，甚至因为冰演的几张照片就能做出将他迷晕这种事。

他还有什么好质疑的，还有什么不满足的？

只要能证明他还在意他，证明两个人之间的疏远与不联系，并不是因为情感的消逝，那他就没有什么好同羽生继续相抗的。

至少他还肯为他费尽心机，这比两人分道扬镳的结局好太多。

爱你使我终日惶惶，难以自安。可我又有什么办法能牵绊住你的心？

金博洋抱住羽生，虽然身上依旧过于无力，但他始终没有松开一分一毫。

“我如果说不爱了呢？”他开口回答。

金博洋在羽生的声音里听不出来悲喜。

“我还爱你就够了。”他乖巧地蹭着羽生，像小动物一样撒娇。

“我很难相信你现在的顺从不是为了让我放开你，好从我的身边离开。”羽生手掌抚上怀中人的背，顺着清晰的脊柱线一寸寸地抚摸着。

“那让我怎么证明你才能相信呢？这样吗？”金博洋说完，一只手顺着他的背部滑过肩膀鼓胀的肌肉，在胸前轻抚过后，向下摸上他的腹肌，转而揉到双腿间的位置。

羽生想了他太久，他们也分别了太久，如今白皙的手指向下勾着他的目光，在黑色的裤子上对比出明显的色差，让他微不可查地滚动喉结。

“天天是准备色诱我？”羽生低沉着嗓音问到，双眸中迸出炽热的火光。

“你不喜欢？”金博洋抬眼看着他，目光里满是纯粹的爱意与痴迷。

“如果这就是终点，我愿意与你一同消亡。”

羽生盯着他的双眸，哪里似乎有魔力一般，吸引住了他全部的目光。

“真巧，我也是。”

——tbc——


	3. （下）

今晚究竟会发生什么，金博洋早在来见羽生之前就心知肚明，只不过却没料到中间还能有这样一段插曲。

他觉得他们两个人此次见面，要么是不欢而散，要么是疯狂做爱，除此之外不会有第三种情况，可偏偏他现在如同半个废人，就连抱住羽生都很费力，更不要说怎么让他舒服。

“嘶……”羽生的下唇被金博洋用力啃咬到倒抽一口气。他觉得金博洋化之前的被动为主动，亲吻起来也更加凶狠。原来小虎牙不单单是笑容上的点缀，偶尔的杀伤力也是很强。

羽生用力地揽住他的腰肢，一边撑住他的身体，一边拉进两个人的距离。

金博洋整个人被他拢在身下，黏腻的深吻让他们连呼吸间都舍不得分开。毫不羞涩躲闪的软舌被羽生纠缠着勾进自己的口腔里摩擦，舌上细微的痒感让他忍不住在喉咙里挤出一声呻吟。

他们将汹涌的爱意融化在唇齿之间，带着抛弃一切的决绝与坚定，将那些偏执与怀疑通过最热切的肌肤交缠而驱散。

羽生半跪在金博洋的身侧，抽出圈住他的手臂，顺着宽阔的衣襟下摆便摸了进去。

原本就因为药物的关系手软脚软的金博洋，在此刻觉得自己要被羽生的吻给闷过去了。他感受得到羽生温热的手掌顺着他的腰线一寸寸地向上摸，直到停在胸前。唇舌已经跟不上羽生在他口腔里的搅弄，含不住的涎水顺着嘴角滑落，脑子里被他搅成一团浆糊，手上只能无助地抓着羽生背上的衣料，原本好好的衬衫被他抓出一团又一团的褶皱。

停在金博洋胸前作怪的手也丝毫不安分，趁着他星眸半闭，用力地掐住右乳的乳尖，疼痛瞬间袭来。原本还在感受着羽生爱意的金博洋此刻就连背后攀附的手似乎也在泄愤一般，用力地捶在羽生身上，让他快点放手。

金博洋偏过头从羽生的唇舌下挣扎出来，手上用力地抗拒着羽生强加在他身上的痛意。

“嘶……疼！你放开！放开啊！”金博洋眼泪不受控地掉落了下来，声音闷闷的，一副真的痛惨了的模样。

羽生松开手指，看着身下委委屈屈别过脸咬着唇就是不看他的金博洋心底也生出了满满的爱怜。

他最见不得金博洋故作刚强的模样，明明疼，却又咬唇不吭声。

他见过向来以跳跃著称的金博洋在分站赛上摔的一塌糊涂的模样，但是下了冰场，他也只是红着眼眶咬咬牙，什么都没说。当时的自己碍于外人太多只能摸了摸他的头作为安慰，可实际上他只想拥他入怀，让他不要强撑着。

“真的很疼？”羽生瞧着他的脸色，觉得自己做的似乎真的有些过了。他爱这个人，所做的一切都不过是想留下他。他偏执，他疯狂，他所有的情绪都建立在彼此感情的基础上，如今很多话都说开了，他的暴戾，他的阴暗都随着彼此确定的心意而消散。

金博洋依旧咬着唇不说话，只是间或地吸一吸鼻子，既委屈又倔强的可怜。

与其说羽生善于掌握金博洋的情绪，倒不如说金博洋现在知道怎样让羽生看着他更心疼。

没有什么比这样更能让他在乎的了。

这恰到好处的示弱，瞬间便攥紧了羽生的心。

他轻轻地啄吻金博洋白皙的侧脸，顺着下颌角的完美弧度将唇印在纤细的脖颈上，任凭他怎么安抚地亲吻，金博洋都是不回应，也不理他。

停在衣服里的手掌也覆上右侧的胸前轻轻地揉着，整个红肿涨大的乳尖被他压进乳肉中，羽生如愿地听到了他口中溢出的呻吟。

丝丝缕缕如同触电一般的麻痒感顺着胸前的神经直冲大脑。

金博洋转过脸来，垂眸只见羽生低下头靠近自己的胸口吹气。

一阵凉风袭来，原本热胀微痛的乳芽更多了一分痒感，周围的皮肤泛起鸟肌，那方寸之地好像愈发地敏感。就在他准备推开身前作恶的那个人时，羽生却出乎意料地将肿胀的乳尖含入口中。

脆弱的胸乳哪能受的了这样的刺激，金博洋难耐地动一动腰肢，想要逃开唇舌磨人的爱抚，可身子被羽生牢牢地压制着，他想抽身简直难以做到。

沉溺在羽生刻意的爱抚中，金博洋逐渐放弃挣扎，眼角的泪珠欲落未落，一副惹人怜爱的样子。

见他这番模样，羽生脸上噙着笑，逡巡的目光打量他身上的美好。

暧昧的亲吻落下，湿滑的舌如同游鱼一般灵巧地打在细嫩白皙的肌肤上，一寸一分皆似美味佳肴一样供他品尝。

金博洋半闭着双眸，手脚上恢复的气力在绵密的亲吻下又被彻底抽走，只能堪堪地攀附住羽生的臂膀，承受着他更为深切的纠缠。

等到羽生做好润滑，金博洋已经绵软的如同一摊水，任由他摆弄。羽生的眉眼柔和，眸中尽是对他的爱怜，全然不似金博洋刚刚清醒时的那样乖戾。

金博洋伸出手摸上他俊秀的眉眼，痴迷的目光锁在他的脸上。两人目光交缠，羽生将自己早就被他撩拨硬挺的性器送入开拓好的紧致穴道中。湿滑的肠肉缠裹着羽生的热物，层层叠叠地推拒他的入侵。

“唔……轻点……疼……好胀……”金博洋被他一举撼入的性器顶的忍不住痛呼出声，可被欲望烧红眼角的羽生却忍耐不了缓缓而入的迟慢。下身用力地推进顶弄不可避免地撑开狭窄的谷道，狠狠地摩擦过埋在深处的敏感点，惹的他身前已经硬挺的性器未经爱抚便又抖着吐出一股股清液。

“天天不喜欢吗？呼……可是你的身体却缠的很紧呢。”羽生红着眼，身下的力道不见丝毫迟缓，推着他曲起的腿，一只手按住他圆圆的膝盖骨，压到胸前，让整个下身都暴露在面前，后背被迫拉开宛若一张满弓。

专业滑冰练出来的良好柔韧在此刻显现出来，金博洋若不是被顶弄的只能呻吟，脑子里反应不出其他的想法，早就在他推着自己双腿时踹他一脚。他如果早知道自己从小拉筋时吃的那么多的苦，现在用来方便羽生将他吃干抹净时摆弄出更多羞人的姿势，他一定不会这么顺从。

嵌在后穴里的滚烫性器仔仔细细地摩擦捣弄着穴道里每一处嫩肉，太多的快意袭来让他只能在枕头上哭湿了眼摇头大叫着一声声的“不要了”。

可念他入骨的羽生又怎么会轻易地放过他，手口并用地刺激他身上其他的敏感点，夹在两人腹间的红肿性器一甩一甩地，将控制不住流出来的淋漓液体蹭的到处都是。后穴里的润滑被羽生打桩一般的摩擦撞出一圈白沫，肠道分泌出来的湿滑水液顺着性器被带出体外，欲坠不坠的又被塞了回去。

金博洋的呻吟声一波高过一波，小腹缴紧的频率也愈发的没有规律，后穴贪吃地想要吞下更多的热物，羽生激动到很不得将拍在他肥嫩双臀上的囊袋一起塞进去。

羽生跪在床上，架住金博洋的双腿，就着两人连在一起的姿势将他抱起来，一双手臂上的肌肉因为用力而彻底鼓起，每一块都棱角分明。

姿势改变后，埋在金博洋身体里的性器更加地深入，他坐在羽生的大腿上，全身上下只有与他相连的地方能作为支撑点。重力的作用下他只能被羽生小幅度地上下颠着，每一次的下落都是对他最深处软肉的一次重重的摩擦和凿弄。

金博洋受不了地将后背靠上了床头，好不容易能借着力道松一口气，可羽生不依不饶，抱住他颠的更加起劲，他被蹭的受不了，眼前白光一闪，仰起头全身肌肉紧绷着便射了出来，浓浓的精液溅了两人一身。

羽生将自己狠狠埋进他的体内，感受着高潮时肠道的紧裹。金博洋发泄完眯起眼睛看着面前牢牢抱住他的羽生，喘着粗气，手都不想抬一下。

也不知道是哪个动作表情撩拨到羽生这个已经兽化的人，他强硬地掰过金博洋的下巴，凶狠地吻了上去，衔住半露出来的红色小舌便吸进自己嘴里一同缠弄，吻的高潮之后的他险些憋的喘不过起来。

金博洋拼命地挣扎，刚刚发泄完的他哪里是羽生的的对手，况且只要他一动就会牵动身下的穴口，不经意地剐蹭着内里痉挛着的敏感肠道。

他哪里能受得了这个。

濒临窒息的他体会到了另外一种快意，在这个过程中羽生还不忘间或地蹭他几下，这种情形下生出的快感让金博洋全身都在抖动着，生理泪水溢出眼眶，指甲紧紧地扣在羽生的皮肉里，脚背紧绷出圆润的弧度，脚趾也用力地蜷缩起来，整个人都被欺负的惨兮兮的。

羽生见他即将坚持不住才大发善心地放开他的唇舌，在金博洋大口喘息的啜泣声中，他抱紧瘫软的人，又开始了另一轮的抽插。

金博洋觉得自己的意识和肉体已经分离，身上的快感传导到大脑中回旋出更多配合的指令，感受羽生更多的侵占与猛烈。可意识好像被单独抽离出来，置放在另一个空间看着从羽生额头上滚落的汗珠是如此的性感，让他不禁沉沦。鬼迷心窍一般偏要挣扎着身子亲吻羽生的眉眼，在狂风暴雨的颠簸中也终究难以如愿以偿。

羽生发了狠一样不知疲倦地抽插着，仿若要将分别这几个月的禁欲时光通通补回来。被欲望支配的人激发了身体内暴戾的因子，他扣住金博洋的双手拉高固定住，将人圈在身体和床铺之间，强迫他转过身子，俯趴在床上，抬高他的腰臀，从背后覆到他身上。

后入的姿势和刚刚着重顶弄的位置又有不同，每一次的进出都会重重地擦过前列腺，爽的刚过了不应期的金博洋哭喊着不要，沙哑着声音软软地叫着，甚至为了求饶喊出了“哥哥、老公”等清醒的时候怎么都不会喊出来的称呼。

羽生被他软糯的声音唤的腰背酥麻，每每重顶一下都能听到他用甜甜的声音喊着“哥哥”，或是叫着“哪里不要”，亦或是喊着“不行”。他嘴上无意识地叫喊出抗拒的话，可身体却是正直地款摆迎合，每当他用力抽出时都会收紧小腹，努力地吸住自己，而当他不管不顾地闯进去的时候，他又会主动用翘挺的臀去迎合自己的性器。那曼妙的感觉让羽生绷紧了大腿的肌肉，忍着即将发泄的欲望，更加用力地操弄这具自己爱极了的身体。

究竟还能有多少媚态与惊喜是他能给予自己的。

羽生阻止金博洋试图塌下腰肢磨蹭自己前端性器发泄出来的行为。他攥住金博洋身前二次挺立的性器时轻咬他的耳骨，将湿热黏腻的吻印上他的耳后与脖颈，身下同时加快了频率。

“我要你，为我用后面射出来。”羽生的话带着魔力灌进金博洋的耳中，他呜咽一声，整个人几乎马上又攀上高潮，他张开嘴，紧紧咬住身下的枕头，更加配合身后人的顶弄。

终于羽生感觉到后穴里兜头浇下的一片湿意，手上也是汁液淋漓，这时他才用力地撸动了几下手里的性器，在金博洋全身紧绷抖动第二次发泄出来时，他用力撞进痉挛滚烫的后穴，重重擦过前列腺，抵在最深处的软肉上射出来一股股浓稠的精液。

“唔……胀……不要再射了，好胀……呜……”金博洋无力的声音呻吟着，他觉得自己深处的肠道都被他填满了。马上就要为他怀上宝宝的错觉与羞耻感席卷而来，让他忍不住痉挛着哭出来。

“天天不哭……乖……”羽生哄着，从背后抱住他，带着他侧躺到床上，高潮后的后穴里太过湿滑美妙，他还不想出来，留着相连的姿势就那样躺了下去。

金博洋缩在他怀里间或地抽泣一下，刚刚的性爱太疯狂，他还沉浸在余韵当中。

羽生擦着他脸上的泪水，亲昵地吻上他的脸颊，一只手还在他身上游走爱抚，完全看不出两人之前的剑拔弩张。

“我想洗澡……”金博洋扁着嘴要求到。

“不想歇会吗？我可是要被天天榨干了。”羽生心情愉悦地打趣到。

“一次你就干了？”金博洋不自觉地反问着，身下还用力地缩了缩后穴，感受到还埋在他身体内半软的性器，又忍不住哼了一声。

羽生也不知道他这话说的是有心还是无意，只不过自己听了必然是不免要多想的。

被爱人质疑了男性尊严可还得了？

“你有多能吸人精气难道你不知道嘛？不过……”羽生顿了顿，敛起的眸中闪过一抹精光。

“嗯？”金博洋累的只能哼一声表示询问。

“既然天天那么累，那我先带你去洗澡好了。”说完便拉开金博洋交叠在一起的双腿，缓缓地从他后穴里退了出来。

还闭合不了的穴口一抽一吸的看起来空虚的紧，翻红的入口处一点点往外吐着内里他留下来的白浊。

羽生光着身子抱起同样光秃秃的金博洋走向不远处的浴室。放下人让他坐在马桶上，自己则去调节淋浴的水温。

金博洋看着羽生看起来瘦弱的背影忍不住吞了吞口水。宽肩、细腰、窄臀、长腿，每一处都是他喜欢的样子。

他痴迷地望着他的身体，顾不得自己还发软的双腿，撑着一旁的洗手池站起来，忍住后穴流下来的白浊在大腿蜿蜒下来水迹的刺痒感，挪了几步走到羽生的身后，紧紧地抱住他。

“怎么了？嗯？”羽生一只手还在喷头下试着水温，猝不及防地被金博洋抱了个满怀。

金博洋将头抵在他的肩膀上，微微晃头。

“没事。”

“就是觉得……好爱你……”

听他说着，羽生便感觉到金博洋的啄吻印上了自己的肩膀。

他还能说什么呢？

他又不是性冷淡。

羽生转过身子，和金博洋面面相对。

他环过对方的腰肢，两人赤裸的腰腹紧紧靠在一起，羽生抬起他的头，热情如火的亲吻就那样压了下来。

金博洋一直都记得那天晚上羽生是怎样将他压在羽生的墙壁上用力操弄的，他也记得自己软着声音求饶时，羽生埋在他体内的性器是怎样涨大到自己几乎被他撑裂的。

当然，覆在他身后的羽生是看不到额头抵在墙壁瓷砖上金博洋那牵动着一侧唇角的微笑。

那天晚上他们太疯狂，直到他被羽生在浴室里压着失禁地尿出来时，他才心满意足地放过他。

羽生吃饱喝足后满心愧疚地将金博洋送回去修养，每天的关心问候与刚交往时有过之而无不及。等到他和大部队一起飞回国后才自己回到tcc准备下个赛季。

到家之后的金博洋终于有空拿出手机，心情颇好的他眯着眼睛点开了一个软件，将一串乱码ID的账号注销后退出，就连那个软件也被他拖到一旁，彻底粉碎。

他又从口袋里拿出小巧的云台相机，链接后删除所有文档。

金博洋看着手中的小物件，笑的意味深长。

你说，在这一场爱情的角逐里，又是谁掌控着谁呢？

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *完结了。
> 
> *当时想写双黑化脑洞也是因为我很久前的一个梦，那会还和雪夜说，脑洞开一开就行，不想多写，后来我发现，人的本质是真香。
> 
> *这篇文的构架很简单，说白了不过就是甜看见牛玩疯了，所以一时气愤，在自己冰演的时候玩的更过分让牛哥也吃醋的故事。
> 
> *网上的账号也是他故意为了让牛哥能看到更多他在彩排时和小伙伴玩耍的视频，才安排的。甜的云台相机我在全锦的时候见过，所以设备这个鹅子是有的。
> 
> *牛的黑化是要留下人，即便是留不下心也要留住人，而甜则是想要掌控牛的心。所以谁究竟比谁更技高一筹呢？
> 
> *黑化就是为了剧情服务的，不要和我深究那么多，博大家一笑罢了。
> 
> *我们下篇文再见。


End file.
